Blue Rose In The Wind
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: Listen to my legend of love, hopes and dreams. For this young couple that you will see. It's a legend story almost but my friends said it was sad. So it's tragic. KaixRei Rei is a girl in this one so it's not Yaoi


**Hey ya all! I'm back with a new fic. Don't worry about 10 things I hate about you. I'll update that soon. So yeah. I don't own anything. Absoloutly nothing so don't say that I own it. I only own the idea and i think that's it.**

**Listen to my legend of love, hopes and dreams. For this young couple that you will see. It takes place in ancient Japan where the first rose was discovered. **

**A young warrior named Kai was walking through the woods, looking to find a flower of some type to give to his love before he went to war. He searched and searched until he found a rose bush. Now this wasn't just any rose bush, it was filled with the reddest roses that you have ever seen! Surly, this would be a gift to behold! "This would be the perfect gift to give my beloved Rei." With that, Kai left the woods and soon found his beautiful koi, Rei at her house by the sea.**

**Rei ran out to greet him. The two embraced. "Kai, where you've been?" "Just out to get something." Then Kai slowly uncovered the rose and presented it to her. Rei's eyes went wide as the red rose glistened in the sunlight. "Kai, it's beautiful. Arigatou." Rei kissed Kai. "I'm giving this to you to keep till I get back. Promise me that you'll wait for me." "I promise you. With all my heart Kai. I'll wait for you, at the cliff by the sea till you return." **

**Suddenly a horn was heard, telling that all the warriors had to go. The couple kissed. Rei promised that she would always wait for him at the cliff by the sea, forever holding the flower until he got back. Kai left and took a last glimpse of his love before he went into the ship.**

**And so Rei kept her promise. Day after day, she waitd at that exact same cliff. At night, she dreamed to see him again.**

**Alas! If she only knew that her love, her prince was lying in the battlefield unmoving. His eyes were white, his skin so pale, and his touch so cold. Yet his love was still waiting, waiting until he came back to her. The days grew longer, nevertheless her faith and hope was still with her. Instead of the rose witiling, it began to get darker and darker as her hope got stronger and stronger until it turned into a light-dark blue.**

**One day, she received a letter from the general. This is the day she had been waiting for! To receive words from her love again. She ripped up the letter hastily and began to read. She read every line of the letter until her face changed to horror! Tears were like waterfalls rushing down her cheeks! She drop to her knees and cried. The rose still clutch in her hand. After hours of weeping, she went into her house and wrote a poem. This is the poem:  
**

_**Die for Love**_

_**I sit in the park where I dwell, **_

_**For this boy I love so well,**_

_**He took my heart away from me, **_

_**Now he wants to set me free,**_

_**Since he died and taken from me,**_

_**I ran home to cry on my bed, **_

_**Not a word to mother was said, **_

_**Father came home late that night, **_

_**He looked at me from left to right,**_

_**He saw me hanging from a rope, **_

_**He took his knife to cut me down, **_

_**And on my dress a note was found: **_

_**Dig my grave, Dig it deep, **_

_**Dig my grave, From head to feet,**_

_**And on the top place a dove. **_

_**And remember this, I died for love...  
**_

**She read the poem again before going back to the cliff where she promise her love. She slowly ripped every pedal of the rose and let it fly in the breeze. She watch sadly as they flew farther and farther away. When all the pedals were gone. She look at the water, crashing beneath her. She close her eyes and said something quietly before she jumped off the edge and meet her faith.**

**This is a legend found in Japan. Everytime you go to a cliff and stare out to sea. You'll see the ghost of a maiden, staring out into the horizon. Waiting for someone. Waiting for her love to return.**

**What did you all think? Hm? Sappy? Way out of my style? Tell me in your reviews! **


End file.
